Reflection
by Kataokafidy
Summary: The first poem/ For SUGAR-E NaruSaku DAY #2013/ Kalau memang itu bukan Sakura lalu itu siapa? Naruto memfoto seseorang yang mirip dengan Sakura. Kalau itu bukan dia, berarti ada makhluk lain, bukan? Sakura tahu suaminya penakut. Dia hanya berdoa agar anaknya tidak tertular, itu saja/ AU/


**Angin melenakan bunga sakura,**

**Digugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga,**

**Tahukah mereka?**

**Ada cinta di bawah bulan purnama.**

**N . S . 2013**

**.**

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : GAJE, DEDICATED for SUGAR-E 2013**

* * *

_Ckliik_

_Ckliik_

_Ckliik_

Sakura menurunkan kamera dari muka suaminya, "berhenti memoto! Mobil kita ini sedang mogok."

Dari tadi saat mobil mereka mulai mobok kegiatan Naruto hanya satu, yaitu mengambil gambar wajah istrinya. "Habis kamera ini begitu bagus."

Sakura menghela napas. "Sudahlah, daripada kita bengong di sini, mending kita jalan saja. Aku rasa sebentar lagi temanmu itu akan menjemput kita."

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit ketika Naruto mengabari temannya kalau mereka terjebak di jalan yang di pinggirannya seperti hutan ini. Di sini tidak ada rumah atau tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan kenapa rumah Shikamaru—temannya itu harus berada di ujung desa Konohagakure sana?

"Aaah, kalau begini terus aku bisa _stress_, terjebak di tengah jalan sepi seperti ini, tidak ada minum atau apapun. Mana lagi temanmu itu lama sekali jemputnya!" sambil keluar dari mobil Sakura mengomel sendiri.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung, kemudian dia pun ikut keluar dari sini. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar sini?"

Sakura menyetujuinya dan mereka pun mulai berjalan di tengah-tengah jalan aspal kecil itu. Mata gadis _pink_ itu melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia sedang mengamati setiap pohon-pohon yang berjejer mengikuti arah jalanan itu. Sedangkan Naruto sambil berjalan masih sibuk melihat foto-foto istrinya yang diambilnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dari dulu kamu tidak suka senyum kalau difoto."

"Tidak ah, kalau aku senyum pipiku terlihat tembam sekali." Sakura memegang pipinya. "Aku lebih suka foto seperti ini, uuum..." Sakura menunjukkan ke Naruto dengan ala pose ke sukaannya yaitu ala bibir dimajukan. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Tapi aku juga suka kalau berfoto seperti ini." Sekali lagi Sakura menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya kepada Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak nyengir kelihatan gigi saja seperti ini," Naruto melebarkan cengirannya.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, kemudian pandangannya menangkap sebuah rumah di sela-sela pohon yang lebat ini, "Naruto lihat itu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada sebuah rumah di sana. Ayo ke sana." Mau tak mau Naruto mengikuti Sakura yang ke pinggiran jalan.

Di balik pohon itu, memang ada sebuah rumah yang tersembunyi. Rumah itu cukup besar dan tampaknya ini rumah zaman kuno. Catnya yang berwarna abu-abu itu sudah pudar dimakan waktu. "Kalau dirawat pasti bagus. Rumah ini nilainya tinggi." Pendapat Sakura.

"Mengapa ada rumah di antara tempat seperti ini?"

Mereka memasuki pagar rumah itu. Agak susah mereka untuk masuk ke dalam karena rumput-rumput di halaman sangat panjang. "Sepertinya tempat ini bagus untuk bermesraan." Naruto merangkul bahu Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura merinding.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Sakura menjauhkan tangan Naruto darinya. "Jangan mesum di tempat seperti ini!"

"Kamukan istri aku Sakura-_chan_, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kamu mau ada sesuatu yang akan meneror kita nanti?"

Naruto bergidik ngeri, "ja-jangan singgung hal itu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Makanya jangan yang aneh-aneh!"

Kembali mereka mengamati rumah itu dalam diam. Sebenarnya Sakura benar-benar nyaman berada di sini, kalau saja ada tulisan 'Rumah ini Dijual' mungkin Sakura akan membelinya—daripada tinggal di apartement?

"Naruto, foto aku di sini."

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut dengan permintaan Sakura yang ingin di foto dengan background rumah itu. "Nanti ada sesuatu yang ikut."

"Maksudmu ada hantu yang akan ikut foto? Hahhaha. Ini masih sore, tenang saja!"

"Jangan Sakura-_chan_ aku mohon. Ngeri."

Sakura menerima permohonan suaminya yang penakut itu, dia diam saja dan tidak akan minta difoto di sini lagi.

Tiba-tiba handphone Naruto berbunyi, "Shikamaru kau dimana sih? Katanya mau jemput kami?"

"Aku sudah ada di depan mobilmu tapi kalian tidak ada."

"Eh? Kau sudah di sana? Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto segera mematikan sambungan telponnya, wajahnya kembali bahagia karena malaikat sudah datang. Pemuda jabrik itu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih mengamati rumah ini dalam diam.

Naruto masih membiarkan Sakura bergeming di sana. Perlahan dia tersenyum, mungkin lebih baik sebelum pergi dari sini dia mengabulkan permintaan istrinya. "Sakura-_chan_, Shikamaru sudah ada di depan mobil kita. Dia tidak ingin menunggu lama. Jadi, kau mau kufoto?"

Sakura masih diam di sana, Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena istrinya itu membelakanginya. "Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto sudah siap untuk memoto Sakura.

Dari layar kameranya Naruto dapat melihat Sakura berbalik. "Senyum dulu?" Wanita berambut _pink_ itu menarik senyum samar dan wajahnya teduh. Dia manis, pikir Naruto.

Satu foto sudah diambil dan sekarang waktunya kembali ke mobil. "Ayo Sakura-_chan_ kita pergi!" Naruto langsung berbalik keluar dari pagar rumah ini sembari mengamati foto tadi. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Tumben, Sakura mau tersenyum saat difoto.

"NARUTO! Mau kemana?!"

Naruto menoleh karena Sakura meneriakkinya. "Kan tadi sudah kubilang, Shikamaru sudah menunggu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung, detik berikutnya dia berlari menghampiri Naruto, "kapan kamu bilang?"

"Tadi, sesudah aku foto kamu, kamu tidak dengar?"

Sakura makin tidak mengerti. "Kapan kamu foto aku?"

"Sakura-_chan_, ini fotonya!" karena tidak mau berdebat, Naruto menunjukkan foto yang sudah diambilnya sesaat yang lalu.

Sakura kembali mengerutkan mukanya. Detik berikutnya dia mengerti sesuatu, memang ada keanehan di sini. "Sudah ah, nanti Shikamaru meninggalkan kita." Sakura berjalan melewati Naruto. Kali ini Naruto yang bingung, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

Naruto kembali mengecek foto tadi untuk memastikan hasilnya. Herannya sebuah foto itu tadi hanya ada foto kosong dengan keseluruhan berwarna hitam. "Loh?" seketika Naruto merinding. "Jadi, yang difotonya tadi siapa?"

"Sakura-_chaaan_, tunggu!"

"Dasar penakut!"

"Tadi beneran deh, ada orang mirip kamu!"

"Iya iya aku percaya, hahahha."

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu tadi kemana?"

"Aku melihat halaman belakangnya, ternyata halaman belakangnya luas sekali! Benar-benar rumah yang bagus!"

"Sejak kapan kamu ke halaman belakang."

"Yaaah, sejak kamu ngangkat telpon dari Shikamaru!"

"Apa?!"

Sakura berhenti dan mengelus perutnya sembari tersenyum. "Semoga anak kita tidak penakut seperti ayahnya ya?"

"Apa, kamu hamil?"

.

.

.

.

Bacotan OOT: Sayaa bahagiaa karena teman saya kemarin dilamar orang :') kalau sudah gitu rasanya jauuuh banget antara aku dan dia. Dan buat teman kerja saya itu SELAMAT YA! Doakan saya nyusul dua atau empat tahun lagi *eh? /abaikan

**OK, HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY!**


End file.
